


A Denny's Duel/Date

by orphan_account



Category: Showerfamdom (Tumblr)
Genre: Other, does this count as enemies to lovers, i wrote this at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Order and chaos' duel doesn't exactly go the way they expected
Relationships: order-thoughts/chaos-thoughts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Denny's Duel/Date

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry

Just-chaos-thoughts was pacing slowly around the Denny’s. it wasn’t a real Denny’s, of course, but it was almost identical, the only difference being that it was in a secure pocket universe, inaccessible by anyone but them and Just-order-thoughts. It was 1.26. Order had said that the duel would commence at 1.30. So why weren’t they here yet? 

-

Order was waiting in the checkout line at Walmart. They knew that they were late, but it would be improper to push through the line. If only I hadn’t slept in, they thought sadly. If only I had brought chocolates yesterday. Then I wouldn’t be late.

-

Why did Order choose a Denny’s, of all places, thought Chaos. It must have some symbolic meaning, why else would it be here, rather than a colosseum or another, more grand, location. Then it occurred to them; the Denny’s parking lot ex gf swordfight. But how does that relate to our duel? Order isn’t someone who would hold a duel just for meme value? So it has to have some deeper meaning. Chaos checked the time again. 1.33. There’s one possibility, they thought. But order hates me…

-

Order was finally at the front of the line. They hastily shoved the box of chocolates under the scanner and swiped their credit card. It declined. Shit. 

-

Why would Order like me, wondered Chaos. We’re polar opposites. I steal everything and anything, meanwhile they go to all the trouble of paying for stuff. I’ll never understand why they do that. They paused in thought. I don’t even know why I like them. But as they say, opposites attract.

-

Order was starting to panic now. It was 1.38 now. Shit, chaos is going to be mad. There’s not even any point to buying these anyway, it’s not like there’s an actual chance they like me anyway. They looked around quickly. Nobody would know that it was the lord of order that was committing a crime. And with that thought, he teleported away without paying. 

-

Chaos was standing at the edge of parking lot when they heard a noise from behind them. They turned around slowly, to see Order, looking anxious.  
“You’re ten minutes late, bitch. What the hell took you so long.”  
“Oh, nothing. Before we fight, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
Chaos paused. This is the part where they tell me they love me, thought one part of their mind. This is probably just gonna be some dumb speech about how order always wins or some shit, said the other half.  
“We’ve been fighting each other for so long, but we’ve never really considered why.” Said Order. “Maybe order and chaos are not meant to be enemies. You can’t exist without me. I can’t exist without you. I . . .I don’t want to exist without you, Chaos.”  
They do love me!!!, Thought one half of chaos’ brain. There’s probably many other explanations for that, thought the other half.  
“What are you saying, Order.” Replied Chaos slowly.  
Order took a deep breath in. “I love you.”  
There was a long pause before chaos slowly replied, “I love you too you dumb bitch.”  
There was another, longer, pause.  
“I brought you some chocolates.”  
“I brought a sword.”  
“This denny’s is actually really good.”  
“Is this a date?”  
“It could be.”

This day just keeps getting better, they both thought.


End file.
